Destroyed
by sherlocks-skeletal-warlock
Summary: Castiel and Dean are captured whilst hunting a demon and it doesn't just want to kill them. One-shot. Dean's POV. Destiel but no smut. Rated T for torture


**A/N: Hope you like this! My first Supernatural fic so I hope I wasn't too OC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**Destroyed**

My eyes were wide as the smirking demon stalked over to him. It had had its fun with me; both my legs were shattered and I was bleeding profusely but that was nothing compared to what she could do to Castiel. My hands were chained above my head and there was still a knife in my thigh, but I was ignoring the pain because It was now stood in front of Cas, throwing the angel blade nonchalantly from one hand to other. We had been working a job with Sam when we had been split up by a falling ceiling. (No doubt It's fault.) He was stuck on the other side and even though I knew he would be working hard to clear the rubble, it could hours before he got anywhere. I know he heard me scream and I didn't want to put him through that pain. It approached Castiel, whose hands were bound just like mine, above his head. The demon licked its lips sadistically but stoic as ever, Cas didn't move. He kept his head high and his eyes cold.

"Castiel… you are _something_, aren't you, sweetie?" Unresponsive as ever, Cas didn't even look at the piece of filth that taunted him.

"Well, if you're going to be like that…" It lashed out, slicing straight through Cas' arm and he winced but didn't cry out. I knew that it hurt him; that was an angel blade after all.

"You're no fun. But… what if I do this?" The cold blade of a knife met my throat and Cas' eyes widened. Throughout my torture, Cas had screamed for me but the demon had never threatened my life before. I could see the anger building in the angel and suddenly there was a whoosh of feathers and the air danced about. Cas looked panicky and I realised what It had tricked him into doing.

Castiel's wings were out. Out and vulnerable. I could only see the shadows and so could the demon, but that wouldn't stop it. It drove the blade into Cas' left wing and he howled. But it wasn't a human howl, or even an animalistic one; it was purely unnatural and despite the pain, I struggled against my bonds to try and get to him. The demon dragged the angel blade up through the top of the wing and Cas stopped howling. He screamed and all the windows shattered with the pure pain and power in his voice. Then, giggling, the demon dragged the blade out of Cas' wing and I heard the unmistakable sound of metal grinding on bone. The shadow of the left wing fell to the ground, twitching and jerking. Cas had fallen silent and his head had dropped. When he raised it again, his blue eyes stared longingly into my green ones. His pain and fear was evident in them and a single tear rolled down his cheek. My own cheeks were wet with salty tears and my voice was hoarse from screaming. But the demon wasn't finished yet. It stroked Cas' other wing softly and then placed its hands calmly on the wing, about a quarter of the way down. It twisted the wing and even Cas' inhuman screams could not block out the sound of bone snapping all the way down his wing. The demon stepped back to grin at his work as Castiel's other wing fell, shattered into thousands of pieces, onto the cold floor. My wrists were bleeding now, the bonds having cut through them a while ago. Everything began to go fuzzy as blood loss began to claim my consciousness but before I could pass out, the demon through the angel blade and another knife with unerring accuracy and Cas coughed in agony as the blade lodged itself into his stomach. I looked down at the knife sticking out of my own abdomen and I gasped,

"C Castiel. I love you. Ju-just wanted you to know… before it's all, all over."

"Dean? I, I love you too. Hang on please… for me, Dean. For me?"

"Well, then yo-you better h hang on too…" The demon watched this with an expression of amused loathing. As it opened its mouth to speak, a vial of holy water smashed into it and I heard a vaguely familiar voice yelling an exorcism. My vision was failing now and all I could hear was Cas whimpering with pain. Then, there were safe, familiar hands freeing me and Sam's face swam into focus.

"Dean! Stay with me, c'mon."

"Sammy?" I asked, words slightly slurred.

"I'm here. I've got you both. It's okay, I've got you now. You're safe now."


End file.
